Love Triangle
by brslover77
Summary: Everyone knows of the love triangle between Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, and Akihisa Yoshii. It's evident that he will have to choose between them soon, although he is still oblivious to both of them. After a shopping date, a birthday party, a suspicious school field trip, and love letters on the loose, he is suddenly left with a decision-one that could change his life forever.


_**Miku Hatsune's birthday is coming soon! I can't wait to sing her happy birthday song! Well to myself. I know it isn't related to Baka and Test but still...had to get the word out.**_

_**Himeji Mizuki:**_

_**Shopping Date 1**_

* * *

Tomorrow was my birthday! I had this strange but exciting urge to scream, and I couldn't let myself go of this feeling. But I was down on the fact that exams were today, and I studied really hard to make sure I didn't get distracted. My mother told me I had to ace the exam or she wouldn't let me throw a birthday party. Since I saw my results, and they were excellent even for myself, my mother allowed me to throw a birthday party, trusting that I was responsible for all belongings during the party.

I was also depressed because my father left for a last minute business trip last week, which left my mother and I in financial trouble, since my mother was unable to pay our bills, due to the fact that she didn't have a job. Yesterday I started delivering the Sunday morning newspaper in order to help, but we still were short. If we didn't pay our bills in time, we would be kicked out of the apartment.

When the doorbell rang so suddenly, I jumped an inch in the air, with fear that it was the owner who was awaiting his payment.

"Can you answer the door please Mizuki-chan? I'm really busy!" My mother yelled.

"Alright!"

Since our apartment was really big, it took a while to get to the door from my room. I stood up, reached for the doorknob inches from my grasp, and turned it. I ran down the stairs that creaked quietly and opened the front door.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Akihisa-kun and Minami-san, ready to go to the shopping center to buy materials for my birthday party.

Akihisa-kun was looking more handsomer than ever. He had his normal attire when out on a "shopping date"-a checkered shirt with a small collar stationed around his neck, jeans up to his knees, with clean cut socks and shoes that shined in the sunlight. I couldn't imagine him getting any more handsomer and cuter.

Minami-san looked really cute too. She had a flower blouse with ruffles on her clean cut sleeves, with a sky blue short skirt that was inches above her knees. Her sandals looked very attractive too.

I blushed while I stared at Akihisa-kun, admiring his tendency to look very handsome when the time called for it.

"Hey Himeji-san!" Akihisa-kun was smiling as usual.

It was hard to not smile back. "Hello Akihisa-kun! Minami-san!"

"Mizuki! You look very cute!"

"Aw, thank you Minami-san, but I look very bad for myself."

"That's not true Himeji-san. You look very cute in that outfit. If you wore that in school, all of the boys would be fighting for your picture."

I immediately blushed after he said that.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us, as I was twirling my pink hair and Akihisa-kun stood smiling as usual.

I stood blushing slightly, afraid that Akihisa-kun wouldn't like my new hairdo. Since I learned that his fetish was ponytails and chests, I decided to look more attractive in front of him.

"Ah...Akihisa-kun?"

"What is it Himeji-san?"

"Do you like...my hairdo?"

Ah, I should I said it in a more general way, instead of saying it straight out.

"It looks...really cute on you."

Akihisa-kun was smiling, with a hint of crimson red on his cheeks.

He liked it!

I've always doubted that Akihisa-kun would love me, as he acts the same in front of every girl. I've never noticed until now, but I saw that Minami-san was also my love rival. When she said she loved Akihisa-kun right in our faces, and showed that she was really honest, I felt more nervous. Akihisa-kun always acts like himself when he's talking to Minami-san, but he always acts like a princess around me. I liked that he treated me so well, but I've never really had a normal conversation with him.

"So...can we go to the shopping center now? Nee-san is driving us."

In the distance I saw Akira-san, smiling and waving at us.

I waved back, along with Minami-san and Akihisa-kun.

"Ah, I forgot!" I gasped.

We all laughed at my mistake, and started walking towards Akira-san's van.

"Are you all comfortable back there?" Akira-san asked.

"Yeah, I guess so Nee-san." Akihisa replied.

The three of us were sitting together, with Akihisa-kun in the middle, Minami-san on the right of him, and me on the left.

I hope I had enough money to buy everything I needed for my party. This is my first time hosting a party alone and without my mother, as she was with her closest friend sorting out jobs. I wanted to set up the condiments and bake the cake, but Akihisa-kun and Minami-san offered to cook everything for me.

As I started counting the money, checking to make sure I had an abundant amount, I didn't notice Akihisa-kun's head lightly settled on my shoulder. It was warm, and I felt his hair lightly touching my neck. I began slightly sweating, with my heart beating faster than ever, and a light red spread across my cheeks.

The closest shopping center was about an hour away, and every time my father and I went, I was sleeping for like half of the time. I wasn't surprised to see that Akihisa-kun was sleeping, was surprised that he rested on my shoulder.

There was this sudden warmth traveling through my body, and I felt very nervous to be this close around him. Usually when he was close to a girl, he would always be beaten by the FFF Inquisition. I couldn't interfere with them, or he would be tortured even more.

But was it just a coincidence, or was it on purpose?

I treasured this once in a lifetime feeling, and rested my head on Akihisa-kun's shoulder, not caring what anyone else thought.

* * *

_**Yeah...So it was pretty nice, although I do not ship HimejixAki, I am alright with seeing fanfiction that features them. I worked pretty hard on this, so please review, especially if the plot was bad, and if possible, some grammar and spelling errors, so I may improve in the next chapter. I am highly educated in English and am fluent in the language, but I may make some mistakes here and there. So no mean comments please, just suggestions on how to make it better. They actually motivate me to be better not just in this story, but in the subject of writing altogether, and that in the future, I will create better stories that people will enjoy. Sorry for the long rant...Please review.**_


End file.
